fifth_fleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Xin Zhadesh
Xin Zhadesh is an Efrosian male Starfleet First Officer aboard the USS Bellerophon. Early Years Zhadesh was born in the earth year 2353 on the planet Efros Delta. His mother Min Loxana identified Jha Narwindi as his biological father, but the two have never met. In accordance with Efrosian tradition, his parents were not married and he was raised by his mother. During most of Zhadesh's youth and young adulthood, his mother's romantic partner was Hu Tanrhi, an Efrosian ambassador. It was Hu Tanrhi who filled Zhadesh’s mind with stories of distant worlds and opened him to the possibilities of a life far removed from his home world. From a young age, Zhadesh showed a gift for puzzles, particularly those that involved patterns and logic. After a visit to Vulcan, Hu Tanrhi returned with a Kal-Toh game. Zhadesh was fascinated with it and became an accomplished player by the time he was 12. When Zhadesh was about 15 years old, his mother contracted a form of Myelodysplastic syndrome, the treatment of which required Zhadesh to give regular donations of blood and bone marrow. As a result, Zhadesh put aside his dream of joining Starfleet to remain close to his mother. Relentlessly curious, Zhadesh pursued many interests as a young adult, dabbling in many fields. Much to his mother's dismay, he never settled into a profession. In addition, Min Loxana was concerned about her son's growing reputation as a hustler in games involving dice and cards. Upon his mother's death, and with a letter of recommendation from Hu Tanrhi, Zhadesh entered Starfleet Academy in 2383. At Starfleet Academy Zhadesh entered the Academy at 29 years of age, considerably older than most of his fellow cadets. Despite the age difference, Zhadesh made friends easily and was generally liked by his peers. Anxious to make up for lost time, Zhadesh took advantage of every opportunity and was notable as one of the few Efrosians NOT to object to the Intergrated Officer concept. While Zhadesh did very well in the hands-on portion of his classes, his grades were mediocre in the lecture portions. He faced minor disciplinary action on several occasions for questionable activities including violations of curfew and possession of contraband items (Romulan Ale for example). Upon graduation, Zhadesh had initially been assigned to the transport vessel USS Cochrane. ''Unbeknownst to him, however, Hu Tanrhi intervened and used his influence to have Zhadesh assigned to the [[USS Bellerophon|USS ''Bellerophon]]'', ''which was exploring the Typhon Sector as part of the Fifth Fleet. Starfleet Career Zhadesh's career in Starfleet was initially a continuation of his time at the Academy. His personnel file was an odd mix of commendations for bravery and dedication combined with citations for poor conduct while off duty. Zhadesh quickly bonded with Commander Tom Paris, then the Bellerophon's first officer. He also became friends with several members of the ship's Starfleet Marine contingent, with whom he shared an interest in poker. Early on in his assignment to Fifth Fleet he came to the attention Rear Admiral Val'ri Raiajh, commanding officer of Starbase 719. With encouragement from Raiajh, Zhadesh became much more focused on his duties and career as an officer. Within a few years, he was leading away teams and accepting as much responsibilities as he could. Awards and Promotions Zhadesh received his promotion from ensign to lieutenant junior grade about 18 months ahead of schedule at the recommendation of Admiral Raiajh. In her letter to Starfleet Command, she noted Zhadesh's service during an incident in which Iconian gateways threatened the safety of the Fifth Fleet. On Stardate 62893.4, in further recognition of his ongoing dedication to Starfleet, Zhadesh was awarded the Prentares Ribbon of Commendation and promoted to the rank of full lieutenant. It was shortly after this that he was named the Chief Operations Officer for the Bellerophon. On Stardate 68301.08, on the recommendation of Capt. Carrie K'danz and with the approval of Admiral Raiajh and Starfleet Command, Zhadesh was promoted to Lt. Commander. K'danz noted Zhadesh's dedication to the ship, its crew and its mission, culminating with a dangerous confrontation with a Bespan cruiser following first contact with a species called the Sheltanans On Stardate 69000.0, Zhadesh received the Prentares commendation for the second time, making him the only active member of the Fifth Fleet to be so decorated. As such, Zhadesh was promoted to full Commander. On Stardate 70719.1, Commander Tom Paris was reassigned from the Bellerophon and given command of the newly anchored Starbase 726. In his place, Zhadesh was transferred from Operations to Command and named First Officer of the Bellerophon. Personal life Throughout his time at Starfleet Academy and in the early days of his career, Zhadesh was known as something of a ladies' man and had brief relationships with a number of his fellow cadets as well as junior officers aboard the Bellerophon. His longest relationship was with Ensign Ofeibea Nichols, but Zhadesh was unable to overcome his Efrosian aversion to monogamy and the two separated after a year of dating. Zhadesh's only known relative was his mother. He remains in contact with his mentor and benefactor Hu Tanrhi. Category:Efrosians Category:Bellerophon Crew